


FaceTime Fun

by Anonymous



Series: Good things cum in threes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Facetime, Horrible business trips, Keith gets WRECKED, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sugar Baby Keith (Voltron), Sugar Daddy Lance (Voltron), Sugar Daddy Shiro (Voltron), Threesome, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Vibrators, belly bulge, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro is sent away on a business trip that turns into a trip from hell. He is missing his husband and boyfriend terribly. When he calls Lance on FaceTime he is in for quite a large surprise. Keith, well he's in for a pretty rough time too.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Good things cum in threes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 226
Collections: anonymous





	FaceTime Fun

When Shiro first heard about the business trip he was hesitant. Their company was gaining a new client that needed Lance and Shiro to go to the client's office across the country. They were supposed to be gone for two or three days, accounting for travel. They were apprehensive about leaving Keith alone for that long. Though Keith was an adult and fully capable of looking after himself, he had not spent an extensive amount of time by himself since he had joined their relationship. Maybe it was Lance and Shiro being too overprotective of their boyfriend, but the idea was still dicey for them. 

The day they had planned the trip they had went home and told Keith about it. Keith was less than enthused but tried his best not to let it show. His anxiety was getting the better of him. Possibilities started running through his head. What if he has a nightmare? What if he orders takeout and there is something with nuts in it? What if something happens to their plane? What if they don’t come back? Would he be alone again? 

Although he did not outwardly voice these concerns, his boyfriends knew him well enough to know the thoughts that were going through his head. They had been working on Keith's anxiety little by little and were well versed enough in it to read the signs in his body language. So, Lance and Shiro got together the next day and tried to prepare Shiro as the person to run the meeting so that Lance could stay behind as a surprise to Keith. Shiro was friendly enough, but he would miss the people skills of his husband in this meeting. Lance had a way of getting everyone in the room in good spirits while Shiro reassured them with the data. They were a power couple and when they were together, they were unstoppable. 

After securing Shiro's travel arrangements they continued with their day. They decided that they would surprise Keith with the news closer to the date. Truthfully, Shiro was secretly looking forward to the trip. He loved his boyfriend and husband to death, but honestly, he could use some of the alone time. With having multiple partners, he often did not have much time alone. He would take advantage of this trip and use this as an opportunity to recharge. 

The time came when Shiro was supposed to leave. Keith had been getting quieter by the day as the travel date approached. Though they still shared a bed at night, Keith would sequester himself away in his room, anxiety still building, hiding it from his boyfriends during the day. On the day of, Lance packed Shiro's belongings in the car and said his fake goodbye along with Shiro's sincere goodbye to Keith. Lance then drove Shiro to the airport and saw him off as he approached the security checkpoint. He hoped that what he packed Shiro would not get him into trouble. 

Back at the penthouse Keith was upset. Since they had left, he was crying in the living room with the TV on low to give him some background noise. The apartment was too quiet, and he didn’t like it. He continued crying until he heard someone approaching the front door. His breath quickened as he heard someone fiddle with the locks. Was it a burglar? Keith got off the couch and made his way into the kitchen looking for a weapon. There was no way in hell he was going down without a fight. Keith reached for the first thing that he could find on the counter, a cookie sheet that they had used to make pizza bagels on earlier. Keith then hid in the alcove at the end of the kitchen as the door opened. There was no voice. Usually if it was one of his boyfriends, they would always announce that they were home. 

The person slowly made their way past the living room and into the kitchen. Keith held his breath as they slowly approached, heart beating in his throat. He just needed them to come a little closer and then he would attack. He finally saw a foot cross the tile he was looking at and Keith sprung into action, swinging the cookie sheet at them while screaming. 

He heard a loud _"Mierda!"_ as the person fell to the floor. Adrenaline high he leaned over the person, prepared to take another hit when he looked down and realized it was his idiot boyfriend, Lance. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lance yelled as he held his head. 

"Me?! What about you?! Why didn't you say anything? Why are you here?" Keith said as he dropped the cookie sheet on the counter then moved to get his boyfriend off the ground. 

"Surprise…?" Lance said as he held onto his face. 

Keith dead panned. Lance stood up and moved past him to reach into the freezer for a bag of corn. "We were worried about leaving you so Shiro and I planned for one of us to stay here with you as a surprise." Lance explained as he placed the bag of corn against his aching face. 

"Then why not tell me instead of making me worry?" Keith asked. 

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise. Guess it was. The hell Keith that frickin' hurt!" Lance shouted.

"I thought you were a burglar. And I'm not sorry for it." Keith said as he pouted crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Oh really?" Lance replied. "Then maybe Daddy needs to punish you to make you reconsider." Lance lustily growled, making Keith pale. 

For Shiro nothing was going right for this "vacation" he was taking. When he got through security, he could have sworn that the staff was laughing at him. Maybe it was just in his head, but none of them could look him in the eye as they told him to take off his shoes and walk through the metal detector. He always a bit worried because of his bionic prosthesis, but it seemed that they were too busy trying to get him through and out. 

After passing security and approaching his gate he decided to stop by a small bakery to get a coffee and something sweet to hold him over for the trip. The flight was only four hours and he had eaten pizza bagels with Lance and Keith before he left, but he was craving something sweet. He got a pastry and a coffee with an unhealthy amount of cream and sugar in it and made his way to the gate. He placed his bags down and sat down before biting into the pastry. As soon as the pastry hit his taste buds his heartrate went up, almost spitting it out. The pastry had nuts in it! Why didn't he realize it? Wait a minute. Keith wasn't here. He didn’t need to worry. 

Finding out about Keith's nut allergy was terrifying. Lance had eaten a peanut butter cookie on his way home from work one day and kissed Keith when he got home. Keith went into anaphylaxis and it terrified the hell out of all of them. Since then they had banned all nuts in the house and out of the house so that he would not come into contact. All three of them carried EpiPens just in case if something happened. 

But it was muscle memory to worry. Shiro wouldn't be seeing Keith for another two days. His heartrate went down but still hurt a bit when he came to the realization. No, this was supposed to be about him. He ate the rest of the pastry and slowly drank his coffee as he waited for the plane. Thankfully, it wasn’t too long of a wait as he boarded the plane. 

The flight was miserable. There was a crying baby in the economy cabin that he could still hear in business class. The woman that was in front of him was leaning too far back and some of her long hair was in his personal space. He had tried many awkward times to get the woman's attention, but she had headphones in with the music blasting. He took out his tablet to try to watch something that wasn't _Snakes on a Plane._ The man next to him had horrible breath and it was bugging Shiro. He had offered the man gum with the ploy that it would help the pressure in his ears, but the man politely refused. Fuck. 

It didn’t end there as the plane hit turbulence and the flight attendant spilled ginger ale on him. And of course, much to his luck, the man fell asleep, breathing open mouthed with his bad breath towards him. And of fucking course, _Snakes on a Plane_ replayed for a second time. Shiro was in hell. 

When Shiro landed he was never so happy to breathe good smelling air. His stomach was upset from the plane and the horrid breath he endured but everything was going to be ok. He landed 45 minutes early which would give him time to change his clothes before the meeting and relax a bit. When he checked his phone, he saw a notification from his new clients, and not his lovers surprisingly. 

As he read the message his blood pressure started to rise a bit. The client had texted him to tell him that they had to cancel because they had a family emergency. Apparently, her kid broke their arm and she needed to be with them. Ugh. Well he felt bad for the kid but now what the hell was he supposed to do? 

He made his way through the airport after booking an uber to take him to the hotel. It happened to be a young kid named Jason whose car smelled of weed and teenage angst, but it was better than nothing. Jason didn’t try to make conversation. Thank fucking God. 

Shiro made it to the hotel only to find that he couldn’t check into his room for another three hours. He politely argued with the front desk attendant, and fifty dollars in bribe money later, he managed to get the time down to one hour. Its ok. It will be fine. He can go to the small convenience store/gift shop that was attached to the hotel and stock up on food for his room and possibly a souvenir for his lovers. 

As Shiro made his way into the shop he grabbed a basket and started grabbing tons of food. While he was usually good about his diet and his exercise regime, he was having a trip from hell and Daddy needed to binge. He then figured he had too much food in his little basket to worry about souvenirs, so he devised that he could come down and buy some with all the free time he had now stranded in the middle of bumfuck Virginia. As he moved to turn around his long-tubed case that he was holding his data charts in accidentally swiped a display sending a shelf of mugs crashing to the ground. 

Shiro stared at the mess and groaned. He made his way to the front, not before adding a pint of Ben and Jerry's to his basket, as he proceeded to pay for the overpriced food and the whole shelf of mugs he broke. He was in such a bad mood that friendly Shiro didn’t even offer to help clean the mess up, which he will probably look back on and regret later. Its not that money was an issue, but he was still upset, nonetheless. 

He waited in the lobby as his ice cream slowly turned to soup before the front desk attendant waved him over to go to his room. He had never been so happy to take his shoes off and bury himself in the fluffy hotel sheets. He made his way over to the elevator having to wait for the slow machine to make it to the lobby. It was taking way too long. He glanced at his notecard he was given and saw that his room was on the second floor. He opted to take the stairs up to the second floor. 

Shiro approached his room door and swiped his keycard. To his surprise the light flashed red. That was strange. Shiro tried three more times jiggling the handle only to have it still flash red. Shiro sighed looking at the number again on his little hotel notecard. He was at 215. He needed to be at 512. Ugh, he wanted to punch something. Deciding not to waste time with the elevator he climbed the stairs. FINALLY, he made it to the correct room and when he saw the light flash green on the door, he almost cried. 

He put his food in the minifridge before he took off his jacket and shoes and flopped on the bed. The bed felt heavenly and he was honestly ready to breakdown after the day that he had. He unfastened the buttons on his shirt then picked up his phone to check if any of his lovers had tried to message him. It was strange. He didn’t even get a confirmation from Lance that he had made it home from the airport. This day was going so horribly already, what if something had happened? 

He plugged his headphones into his ears as he FaceTimed Lance. It took two tries, but finally he saw his husband on the screen. 

"Hi baby," Shiro said, relieved to see his husband. 

"Hi babe, you make it to Virginia safe? Wait, why aren’t you in the meeting? What happened?" Lance asked. It looked like he was in the living room. 

"Sarah cancelled as I was in the air. Her kid broke their arm." 

"Damn kid." Lance laughed. 

Shiro chuckled as well. "I have had a day from hell. I- wait, baby what happened to your face?" 

"Oh, well that is a fun story." Lance got off the couch and walked through the penthouse. "Our lovely Keith did not take the surprise as well as we had hoped." 

Shiro gasped, "He hit you?!" 

"Yup," Lance replied as Shiro could tell he was making his way into their bedroom. He heard a faint noise in the distance and some moaning. "But he is being punished for it don’t worry," Lance said with a smirk before he moved to flip the camera. 

What Shiro saw took his breath away. Keith was on the bed with his legs wide open. His thighs and shins were tied together with a set of bondage cuffs they had bought. His wrists were then fastened to his thighs. He had his long hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Shiro's eyes raked over his nude quivering body. Keith's eyes were covered with a purple silk blindfold and his mouth was gagged with a matching gag. There was evidence of tears and drool sullying his precious fabric. His face was flushed in the pink blush he always had when he was hot and bothered. Shiro looked lower as he saw Keith's abdomen move as he threw his head back panting through the gag. He had a bullet vibrator strapped to each of his nipples, teasing those sweet pink rosebuds. Lower Shiro saw that there was a bullet vibrator also attached just under the almost purple head of his throbbing cock. Trails of precum escaped despite the tight red cock ring that he had gripping the base of his shaft. There also what looked to be the base of one of their more sizeable plugs sticking out of his slightly inflamed hole. 

"We have been waiting for you to join us." Lance purred as he moved closer to the bed. 

Shiro's jaw was still open as he was moved closer. He could hear the buzzing of the vibrators a bit louder along with Keith moaning and whining through the silk. 

"This little slut has been in his timeout for about an hour now. I think he has learned his lesson, but what does Daddy think?" 

Shiro swallowed, finally regaining the ability to talk. "Why don't we take the gag off so we can hear him? I don't think he has learned his lesson." 

Shiro heard Keith choke out a sob as Lance moved to remove the gag. Keith was a fucking mess. As soon as the gag was removed his needy moans filled the air. He took deep breaths as his body shuddered as it fought another near orgasm. He tugged his wrists as he squirmed a bit on the bed. 

Lance moved a phone stand to the front of the bed, affixing the phone to it so Shiro could have a good view of their little kitten. 

Lance placed a hand on his heaving shoulder and firmly asked. "Color, kitten?" 

He waited for Keith to get enough breath together to groan out a "g-green…Daddy…ah!" 

"Good." Lance said as he moved away from him. "What did you do wrong, whore?" he asked in a firm voice. 

Keith shuddered even more at the name. "I-I…didn’t do anything…w-wrong!" Keith fought out through the small moans and hitches in his breath. More tears leaked out of his eyes in frustration. 

"Wrong answer, bitch." Lance said before he reached out and grabbed onto Keith's swollen cock. Keith screamed out at the touch trying to buck his hips into Lance's hands in attempt to get some sort of release. "Now. Tell Daddy what you did wrong." Lance demanded. 

Keith was desperately squirming, aching for more stimulation. Wrists still tugging at his restraints, thighs attempting to close. 

"I-I-I…ha ahhh…I h-hit Daddy!" Keith moaned out still chasing after relief. 

"That was naughty of you, slut." Shiro said as he palmed himself through his pants that were becoming increasingly tight. "Did you apologize for your bad behavior?" 

"You know, I don't think he did." Lance gave Keith's shaft another squeeze which had Keith practically jumping out of his skin. "Are you ready to apologize?" Lance asked darkly. Keith, being the cheeky brat he is, shook his head. Lance gave a little noise before he removed his hand from Keith. 

"No! No!! Ahhhh…No! Daddy! Ple-ease! I-I'm sorry! Sorry!" Keith cried. Tears emerging in earnest now through the damaged silk. 

Shiro heard Lance taking off his clothing off camera and Shiro quickly stood to do the same. Keith's moans had went directly to his cock. "Shiro baby, I have a bit of a surprise for you." He could hear the smile in Lance's voice.

"Another one?" Shiro asked shocked. 

Keith kept moaning and whining in the background. Shaking from overstimulation. "Grab your tablet and look for your surprise in the front compartment of your carry on." Lance purred. 

Shiro finished stripping and went over to his bags. He reached into the front zipper of his carry on and came into contact with something surprisingly squishy. Shiro furrowed his brows before pulling the object out. 

"A fleshlight. Really Lance?" 

"Guilty!" Lance laughed from the other end of the phone.

No wonder why airport security couldn't look at him with a straight face. 

"That's not your only surprise babe." Lance prompted. Shiro made it back to the bed and looked at his phone again. Lance had taken off the bullet vibrators from the panting Keith and had adjusted him onto his back, still tied in the same position. Lance moved out of frame for a second before returning with a rather large vibrator. 

"That's a new one." Shiro mused. Still palming at his cock in anticipation. 

"It is. I had this custom made for our little slut here. I took the molds we had of your cock and had a vibrator custom made from it." Keith moaned. "But that isn't the best part." Lance mused. "On your tablet you will see an app that I added called 'WeVibe'. This app will let you control the speeds of vibration as it goes to town on Keith's tight little ass." 

Shiro's dick twitched in anticipation. "Babe that is fucking hot. Does our little bitch miss Daddy's cock?"

Keith moaned. "Yes. Daddy, yes, I need it. I need your fat cock to fill me up. Please Daddy I'll behave! I'll be so good-ah!" Keith was cut off as Lance pulled the large plug out of him. 

" _Puta._ Begging for the opportunity to fill your overused hole." Keith wasn't given much of a warning as Lance shoved the vibrator in up to the balled base. Keith arched up screaming. 

"Now. You are going to jerk yourself off using your hand first, controlling the fat vibrator in his ass while I fuck his throat raw." Lance looked into the camera and ordered. 

"Yes sir." Shiro moaned as Keith screamed from the bed. 

"Please Daddy use me. Please I want taste your big cock-ahhhhhh!" Keith was cut off as Shiro started at a low setting on the vibrator. 

Keith was already pretty overstimulated. Shiro could imagine his prostate was abused by now. Shiro knew that the vibrator was touching it by the way that Keith's thighs twitched in pleasure, shaking that will only grow more intense at the speed of the vibration. 

Lance then moved and positioned himself over Keith. Thighs on either side of his head. Lance's ass on full view for Shiro. His cock dangling in front of Keith's awaiting blindfolded face. Lance paused. "I need your color kitten." 

Keith exhaled in short breaths. "Green...so green." Laughing. 

Lance then took his hand and wrapped it around his throat squeezing slightly, making Keith's face angle straight. "Good." Lance grated out before he placed his dick against Keith's red petal lips prompting him to take the considerable length into his mouth. 

"Fuck." Shiro said as he watched Lance get a small little rhythm, shallowly fucking Keith's mouth. 

"Ugh Shiro babe, his throat is just sucking me in." Lance pushed a little deeper holding it in place for a couple seconds before pulling out, a trail of drool and precum following him.

"Uhhh...ahh….ha..ha" Keith breathed out struggling for air. Lance let him breathe a bit before putting his cock back in and fucking a bit deeper. Lance could tell Shiro was messing with the vibrations from the moans and tightening of Keith's throat at random intervals. Shiro during the time was messily stroking his cock, using his precum to lubricate his swollen length. 

Lance finally sat himself in Keith throat again. Deep. Cutting off his airflow for a bit before withdrawing with an obscene pop. Keith struggled to breath as use of his throat was given back to him. His throat felt raw and he was frustrated he couldn't wipe away the drool and precum that covered his mouth. 

"Look at you. All messy. Holes throbbing to be used." Lance smirked. 

Shiro groaned watching his husband crawl off his boyfriend, getting ready to maneuver him into the next position. "I want to watch you destroy his tight ass with your long cock. I want to see his face as you fuck into his guts as deep as you can reach. Take the blindfold off so I can see the lust in his eyes." Shiro growled still slowly stroking his cock. 

"As you wish." Lance smirked before he flipped Keith onto his stomach ass up. Lance took out the large vibrator which resulted in a gush of lube slipping out of Keith's sloppy hole. Keith kept moaning as Lance prepared himself. Keith was finally getting his breath calmed when he felt Lance's cock breach his hole not stopping till he was buried deep. Keith screamed, drool dripping out of the side of his mouth. 

"Please...Daddy...please break me Daddy!" Keith yelled, his face facing the side as Lance began to piston himself in and out of him. As Lance kept thrusting against the tight hot friction of Keith's walls he reached down and ripped the blindfold off. 

Keith blinked rapidly to try to adjust to the brightness of gaining his sight back. He wasn't given much chance to breathe as Lance continued to pound the air out of him with each thrust at a violent speed. His ass cheeks were a rosy red from Lance smacking into him. Lance's big hands dug into the thigh straps so he could fuck into Keith deeper. Keith was moaning and screaming and unable to gather any thoughts as his asshole was abused. 

"You...like that...whore? You...ha..you are moaning like a bitch in heat." Lance growled as he continued his harsh treatment. 

Shiro couldn't get enough of what he was hearing and seeing. His husband was tearing his boyfriend in half. Keith's moans and screams as he struggled for some sort of stability made his cock quake. Shiro picked up the fleshlight and began stroking himself in time with Lance's thrusts. 

"Let Daddy see your face slut as he splits you open." Shiro growled. 

Keith was too lost to follow directions, so Lance grabbed him by the ponytail and arched his head up so that he was making eye contact with the camera. "Bitch he gave you an order." Lance still pistoning away at an abusive pace. 

Shiro heard Keith moan over the dirty squelching of his own ass a string of "Daddy….please...ah...there...Daddy!" Keith's eyes then rolled back in his head tongue out in bliss at the rough treatment he was receiving. Shiro's breath hitched as he continued to stroke himself. 

"I think it's time...we give Daddy a better look." Lance said before he quickly withdrew from Keith causing him to scream lightly. Lance sat up behind Keith against the headboard and then pulled Keith up into his lap. Luckily Keith didn't weigh much, and Lance was able to pick him up under his restrained thighs and place him onto his cock. 

All three of them groaned. Keith and Lance groaned at the feel while Shiro groaned at the sight. As Lance started to pick up his pace again, picking Keith up under his thighs and slamming him back down onto his cock as he thrust up, Shiro could see the bulge of Lance's cock protruding through Keith's tight stomach. "Fuck" Shiro breathed out as he saw the bulge piston in and out of him. It wasn't the first time he had seen it. With Keith being so skinny them thrusting at just the right angle could show his guts being fucked. 

Keith at this point was begging. "P-please!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Off! O-off! L-let me c-cum! D-addy please!" Keith still had the tight cock ring at the base of his over swollen cock. 

"Ugh...Fuck I'm close," Shiro breathed out, barely audible over Keith's moans. 

"M-me too" Lance breathed out as he kept thrusting himself up into Keith, who at this point was reduced to a ragdoll state, overly fucked. Lance reached around and pulled the cock ring off Keith and growled "Cum bitch" into his ear.

Keith exploded, screaming after finally releasing his built up cum for so long. Lance picked up the pace fucking him through his drawn-out orgasm before finally pulling him down harsh and finishing deep inside him with a strangled cry. 

Shiro seeing Keith writhe and Lance's bulge drive home into Keith's stomach finally released breathless deep into his fleshlight. 

Lance and Shiro were breathing hard, trying to pull themselves together. "Is...is kitten ok?" Shiro breathed. 

Lance slowly pulled out of Keith who moaned at the loss and lay boneless against Lance. "Princess passed out. As usual, he came too hard." Lance laughed. 

"Fuck I miss you guys." Shiro groaned. It was true. He wanted to be there, helping bathe Keith and snuggling up with the loves of his life. Aftercare was one of the most important things to Shiro. He then grabbed his tablet from the nightstand and started messing with it. 

"What are you doing?" Lance asked petting Keith's silky raven hair. 

"Rescheduling my flight for tomorrow." Shiro said. "Fuck this trip." 


End file.
